les anges déchus
by Ange Dechu
Summary: Harry reçois un cadeau d'un inconnu qu'il connait plus qu'il ne le pense.....
1. Default Chapter

Dis clamer: les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais

pas d'argent avec ça.

Note 1 : Cette fic se passe en quatrième année.

Note 2: Quand c'est entre c'est les pensées des personnages.

Les anges déchus

Chapitre 1 : Le gardien.

Harry était entrain d'ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, il avait reçu de

Ron un abonnement à vie à quidditch mag et une figurine de Victor Krum. Ginny

lui avait annoncée la naissance du F.C.H.P, Harry ignorait de quoi il s'agissait

et il préférait ne pas le savoir, et elle lui avait aussi envoyé une figurine

de lui, faite main, parfaitement réussie. Hermione lui avait offert un

livre sur le quidditch.

Harry était maintenant entrain d'ouvrir le cadeau que venait de lui apporté un

hiboux noir comme la nuit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le paquet était emballé dans

du papier kraft vert et il était fermé par un ruban argenté.

qui peut bien m'envoyer un cadeau aux couleurs de Serpentard ?

Harry ouvrit le paquet, fébrile, il fut éblouie en en voyant le contenue.

Il avait sous les yeux un magnifique pendentif en forme de serpent, le collier

reposait dans un écrin, lui aussi, au couleurs de Serpentard. Il y avait aussi,

un parchemin. Harry se mit à le lire, curieux de connaître l'expéditeur d'une

telle merveille.

Bonsoir Harry,

Avant tout, joyeuse anniversaire. Je pense que tu te demandes qui je suis,

tout ce que je peut te dire, c'est que tu me connais. Je sais que cela ne

t'aide pas beaucoup, mais je te le dis quand même. A propos du collier, c'est

un gardien, son rôle est, je pense que tu l'avais compris, de te protéger.

Il suffit que tu le portes pour qu'il te parle. Il parle aussi bien l'anglais,

que le fourchelangue. Quand un ennemis approche, il devient vert, et plus il

devient vert, plus l'ennemie est proche. Par contre, quand c'est la personne

que tu aimes qui approche, il vire au rouge. Et, toi seul peux enlever ce

collier, une fois que tu l'as autour du cou. Sur ce, je te laisse, passe une

bonne nuit.

Quelqu'un, qui pense à toi.

Harry se posait encore plus de question, après sa lecture, qui pouvait avoir

assez d'argent, car le collier devait coûter assez cher, à dépensé pour lui

faire ce cadeau ?

Le survivant observa longuement le gardien.

Qu'est-ce que je risque après tout ?

Il prit donc le collier et le mit autour de son cou, une fois qu'il y fut

accroché, le gardien se mit à parler :

-Bonjour jeune maître, quel est ton nom ?

-Eu.. je... Harry Potter. Bafouilla Harry.

- Et quel est mon nom ?

Harry fut surpris de cette question, le gardien du sans apercevoir, car il

dit :

-Si tu veux que je sois réellement à toi, tu dois me donner un nom.

-eu....Tu es un mâle ou une femelle ?

Ce fut au tour du gardien d'être surpris.

-Un mâle, pourquoi cette question ?

-Pour m'aider à te trouver un nom?.Que pense tu de Draco ?

-Hum? Pourquoi pas?

Harry fut soudain éblouie par une lumière qui, après examen, semblait provenir

de son médaillon.

-Je suis maintenant ton gardien.

-ah...eu.....ok.

-DANGER !!!

Le pendentif, venait de virer au vert vif. Harry entendit des pas dans le

couloir. Il se dépêcha alors de ranger ses paquets en vrac sous son lit.

Il eu juste le temps de rentrer dans son lit et de se couvrir avant que la

porte ne s'ouvre.

Note de l'auteur : Merci d'avoir lui jusque ici, ceci est ma première fic

mise sur le net, alors soyer magnanimes et je tien à remercier KaTh-BlAcK

qui corrige mes fautes, donc big kkkkkkkiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssiiiiiiiii

à toi

Note de la correctrice : Super comme premier chapitre et continu comme ça!

Moi, ça me fait plaisir de te corriger! J'espère ne pas avoir laisser trop

de fautes....si il en avait.Big Kiss à toi aussi.


	2. le nouvel élève

Les anges déchus

Chapitre 2 : le nouvel élève

Dans le train qui devait les amenés a Poudlard Harry racontait a Ron et Hermione

l'histoire de son gardien.

- Et tu dis que tu ne sais pas qui te la envoyer ?

- Sa fait une heure que je le répète Ron !

- C'est peut être un piège de vous-savé-qui.

- Je ne pense pas Hermione, se serait trop gros.

Alors que nos amis discutaient de tout cela d'une manière très animée la

porte du compartiment où ils se trouvaient s'ouvrit violemment. Harry n'eut

même pas le temps de cacher son gardien sous sa chemise que déjà Drago Malfoy

et un autre garçon de Serpentard leurs faisaient face.

-Tien tien, mais c'est le balafré et sa troupe de chiens !!!

-Eh Dray !! Regarde moi sa !!! Ce morveux a un gardien !!

Le Serpentard désigna le cou de Harry, où brillait son gardien d'une lumière

rouge.

-Et en plus, on dirait bien que la personne qu'il aime se trouve a

proximité !!

Drago avala difficilement sa salive. L'autre Serpentard le fixait étrangement.

-Quesqu'il y a Dark ?

-Je me demandais juste si ce n'était pas la petite rouquine juste derrière

toi.

Drago se retourna brusquement et fixa Ginny Weasley dans les yeux. Un sourire

en coin avait fait son apparition sur les lèvres du blond, mais il était

juste là pour cacher son trouble.

-Cela ne m'étonnerais pas de Potter qu'il aime une Weasley !!!

-Et bien la Weasley à une envie folle de t'envoyer voir si les racines de

mandragore pousse bien !!!

- Aller Dark on se tire!

-J'arrive Dray.

Drago était déjà sortit du compartiment quand Dark en profita pour s'approcher

du survivant et lui murmuré quelques mots.

-Arrête de te voiler la face Potter, sa saute aux yeux.

Le Serpentard disparut sans ajouter un mot, laissant Harry complètement

désemparé et le crâne rempli de question.

-Sa va Harry ?

Le survivant se contenta de hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'approbation

et se dépêcha de cacher son gardien sous sa chemise, au cas ou Ginny qui

venait de s'asseoir en face de lui ne le remarque. Harry vit quelque chose

qui le choqua pendant qu'il le rangeait. Son gardien avait cessé de briller.

Le reste du voyage jusqu'à Poudlard se déroula sans incident. Mais le jeune

survivant ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ce que lui avait dit

le Serpentard juste avent de partir.

mais de quoi voulait il parler? À ce que je sache il n'y a personne dans

mon coeur.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix d'Hermione.

-Eh Harry, on est arrivé.

-Hein ? À oui?

Le Griffondor rejoignit ses amis sur le quai, ils saluèrent rapidement Hagrid

puis montèrent dans une des calèches qui devait les conduire jusqu'au château.

Là, ils furent accueilli par un Peeves encore plus turbulent que d'habitude,

mais ils réussirent tout de même a entrer dans la grande salle et a rejoindre

leur table. À peine étaient-ils installés que McGonagall fit son entré

accompagnée des premières années et armée du choixpeau magique et de son éternel tabouret à trois pieds. Une fois perché sur le tabouret, le choixpeau se fit entendre.

Bienvenus a Poudlard sorciers de demain,

Ici vous aller apprendre à vivre malgré le temps de guerre que nous vivons,

Mais rassurez vous,

Cette époque touche à sa fin,

Car, dans cette salle son réunis les sauveurs de notre monde,

Deux d'entre eux sont les derniers survivants d'une noble race,

L'un représente la nuit et l'autre le jour,

La lune et le soleil,

Les deux autres représentent le lion et le serpent,

L'or et l'argent,

Mais en attendant qu'ils découvrent leurs rôles,

Approchés sorciers de l'avenir,

Votre rôle sera de reconstruire les ruines de se monde,

Mais pour sa, il faut que vous appreniez et c'est pour sa que je vais lire

dans votre coeur,

Venez et placé moi sur votre tête que je puisse lire vos pensées,

Mais sachez que la peur hante mon coeur,

Car d'une erreur de ma part,

La fin de notre monde peut arriver.

La chanson du choixpeau fut suivi d'un silence pesant, les élèves s'entre

regardaient puis reportaient leurs regards sur les professeurs puis sur le

choixpeau. C'est dans cette ambiance que McGonagall commença d'appeler les

nouveaux élèves pour les repartir. Une fois que cela fut fait, Dumbledore se leva et demanda l'attention de l'école.

-Chers élèves, je vous demande encore un peu d'attention, cette année nous

accueillons un nouvel élève qui va directement entrer en quatrième année,

je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil !

Harry reporta son attention sur l'estrade, un adolescent s'y trouvait encore,

il portait des cheveux blond et son esprit s'emblait ailleurs.

-Mais avent de vous le présenter je vais d'abord vous présenter vos nouveaux

professeurs, le professeur Binz aillant décider de se retirer de métier.

Le directeur fut interrompu par des cris de joie venant de toutes les tables.

Dumbledore demanda le silence, mais il ne pu empêcher un sourire rieur de

venir se loger sur ses lèvres.

-Il sera donc remplacer par Miss Gaëlle Voitou !

Une jeune femme entra par la porte qui se trouvait derrière la table des

professeurs. Elle semblait très amicale, elle vint s'asseoir à coté du siège

réservé habituellement au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le directeur reprit :

-Et encore une nouveauté pour cette année, Mme Pomfresh sera assistée de

M. Remus lupin !

Remus entra par la même porte que Miss Voitou et fut accueillit par des

acclamations de la par de toute les tables mise a part celle des Serpentard.

Remus s'installa au coté de Hagrid, sur sa droite la chaise du professeur de DCFM restait vide.

-Et maintenant le professeur que vous attendez tous. Je pense que vous avez

tous entendu parler de la remise en liberté et de la rétabilisation de Sirius

Black ? En effet le véritable assassin de James et Lily Potter a été retrouvé

! Je vous demande donc d'accueillir votre professeur de DCFM SIRUS BLACK

Sirius fit son entré un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres, il fut accueillit

par un silence troublé uniquement par les acclamations du trio,

de Remus et le reste du corps professoral. Il prit place sur la chaise vide

se trouvant à coté de Remus et il le serra dans ses bras.

Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Il est maintenant temps de répartir notre nouvel élève car j'entends vos

estomacs crier famine !

- Abel je vous prie.

McGonagall fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher et de s'asseoir sur le tabouret

.Il s'exécuta mais ne semblait pas réjouit de le faire. Alors qu'il s'asseyait

Harry porta son regard sur la table des Serpentards et fut choquer par

l'attitude de celui que Malfoy avait appeler Dark. Il semblait au bord de la crisede nerfs. Le survivant suivi son regard et tomba sur le dénommé Abel.

mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il le regarde comme sa ? Ils se connaissent ?

Pendant ce temps le choixpeau finit par se décider.

-GRIFFONDOR !!!

Le nouveau lion enleva le choixpeau de sa tête et alla s'asseoir à sa table.

Quand il y fut installé un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Dark venait de se

lever et avait renversé sa chaise et fusillait le nouveau du regard. Dark

s'adressa à lui dans une langue étrange que personne ne semblait comprendre.

-Tu as bien changé Sil Alkar !! Jamais je ne me serait attendue à te voir

arriver chez ces perdants !

Le jeune Abel se leva et lui répondit dans la même langue, Drago suivait

leur échange d'un oeil inquiet. Il semblait être la seule autre personne à

comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Pour qui te prend tu Dael Haeron pour oser prétendre cela alors que tu ne

les connaît pas !!!

Ils restèrent tout deux a se fixer pendant de longue secondes puis Dark partit

après avoir murmuré dans un souffle a peine audible.

-Tu as changé.

Une larme semblait voler dans l'air pendant quelques secondes après son départ.

Drago semblait perdu, il regarda l'autre élève durant quelques instants

puis, partit a la recherche de son ami.

Il le retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie entrain de jouer de la flûte. Il

faisait toujours cela pour se calmer.

-Dark?

Drago s'était approché lentement de son ami et se trouvait maintenant à quelque

pas de celui-ci. Dark avait cessé de jouer et semblait plongé dans les étoiles.

Drago pouvait voir des larmes couler au coin de ses yeux.

-Pourquoi as tu réagit comme sa ?

-Le coeur a ses raisons.

-tu veux dire que?....

Mot de la relectrice: C'est super ton chap. fait juste un peu attention à tes phrases

elles sont souvent trop longues. Mais appart de ça, c'est pas mal tout parfait. Continue

comme ça!

tention à toi

Je tm bizous xxx

Sael

Désoler de poster ce deuxieme chapitre aussi tard !!!! mais j'avais paumé mon brouillon et je passais mon temps a le rechercher ; c'est ma frangine qui ma forcé a le réécrire (pas frapper jo !!!) quoi qu il en soit je vais essayer de poster plus souvent tout en espérant que ma fic vous plait, merci a tous et surtout a toi Kath XXX. Et maintenant les réponses au review :

Bellatrix Black-Snape : prend précieusement note de tout ces conseil miciii nanath !!! ah ah qui est l expéditeur ??? seul le fait de lire te le dira ! (comment sa je te force a lire ? mains naonnnnn !)et je juste d essayer de faire des chapitre un tantinet plus long ;

KaTh-BlAcK : mici nin êlvire au rouge j espère aussi qu elle va avoir du sucés

Onarluca : mici a toi , et pour la suite j espère mettre moins de temps ;

Lapieuvredudesert : mici, je crois en effet que je vais avoir besoin de courage ; et oui en effet vous le saurer un jour, mais quans sa ? (comment sa je suis sadique ? j'y peut rien si je suis une serp !!!) ;

Laumie : tien salut toi , tu veut la suite ? ben la voila !

U.S.Hermy :la différence est si grande que sa ? j espère que tu va aussi aimer les autres

Alinemcb54 : essaye de garder son sérieux#mais c'est pas possible de répondre a une review pareil !!# toujours aussi déglinguer de la caftiere a ce que je vois mdrr a tien toi aussi tu veux la suite ? et bien la voili ; et pense a pas trop traumatiser ton frère quand même mdr

Poisson rouge : micii !!! et désoler de ne poster que maintenant ;

S'L.I.A : dray : saiiiiii !!!!! quesque tu fait la ? et tu me donnerai même pas du pop-corn ? sniiiiiif et tu a emmener mika en plus ! et ben…#je sens que je serer mort avent la fin de cette fic moi…#


End file.
